


A Common Woman

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting her on the street, you would never guess her passion or what she did for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for the beta, C. *hugs*

The woman who had discovered the body had screamed and was still shaking so badly, they had to lead her away so she could sit and be calmed down by an officer before giving her statement. While he couldn’t deal with hysterical women, he knew this was a normal reaction for a person who had walked into a crime scene as gruesome and bloody as this one. Measured by this general standard, the behaviour of the slender woman who had passed the tape a few minutes ago was very alien. She raised an eyebrow, shook her head and then went to study the spatter, eyed it closely, trying to understand the patterns, what must have happened to leave this result.

Meeting her on the street, you would never guess her passion or what she did for a living. Not a few had misjudged or underestimated her. He had seen the looks passing between some uniforms – especially those new on the job – when she was at the scene.

Personally, he preferred bugs, but there was no accounting for taste. It was their differences, though, which made them a good team, one of the best actually.

He was good at vanishing, staying in the background; she had a hard time not to draw attention to herself. People just noticed her. She had a presence that drew people’s attention, was sassy and smart, but also complex and beautiful – like the spatter on the walls, if you had a taste for it – an enigma he wouldn’t want to miss from his life and definitely not trade for a woman who reacted like you would expect her to by common standards.

= End =


End file.
